


France with love

by Virtue_moir123



Category: Figure Skating RPF, virtue moir
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtue_moir123/pseuds/Virtue_moir123
Summary: What happens in the hotel room stays in the hotel room





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be coming every few hours or so stay tuned, things are gonna get steamy

Tessa let out a soft squeal as she stepped into the hotel suite. They had just arrived in France as part of their gold medal plates and Tessa couldn’t wait to get away from the commotion of the group and just flop on a kings sized bed. With Scott of course. She and Scott had been dating for over 2 years now and she’s couldn’t be happier. Of course the rest of the world didn’t know but she was adding sutle hints on instagram that they were together but she just wasn’t now ready for the drama, the interviews, she just wanted to relax for a while before the worlds explode with their news. Of course select people knew they were together: they’re coaches, Kaitlyn & Andrew, kaetlyn and Chiddy and Meaghan and Eric. Those were their closest friends and people that they would trust with their lives. Everyone else be damned. She was looking forward to spending some more quality time with Scott in France, Antwerp was a dream. The chocolate, the beer, the shopping and the lack of cameras, we’ll except from Jennifer but she could be handled. Although she nearly killed Scott for sending the fandom into a frenzy after posting about her sleeping patterns. Let’s just say the made up for it later that night. 

The hotel room was beautiful, very European was Tessa way of describing it. She loved everything about Europe, the way you could go from the lush sea and scenery of Scotland to the diverse nature and beauty of France and Belgium. If she wasn’t living in Canada she would probably either choose to stay in Glasgow: she would have the diverse nature of the city as well as the country and mountains or Paris because well it was Paris. She continued to explore their suite ms entered the master bedroom, Holy shit, she thought, it was huge, she and Scott would certainly have a good time on that bed tonight. It wasn’t until she entered the bathroom that she truly screamed from excitement that Scott had to run in. All he could say was ‘oh my god’


	2. The bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exploration of the bathroom, *wink wink*

Scott had always had a potty mouth but right now he was cursing every swear word under the sun, especially the ones he had just learned from the past week in Belgium as well as the glorious ones from Scotland. 

The whole suite was red and black, he felt like he was in fifty shades of grey. This was going to be the death of him, he knew Tessa could feel it too. He could see her eyes turn a darker shade of green as she continued to look around the bathroom. Her eyes were a mix of lust and desire. He knew quite possibly that tonight was going to be one of the best nights in his life. He was stirred from his thoughts as hands cane flying to his hair and he pushed against the glass of the shower. 

Tessa could not wait anymore, as soon as she stepped into the bathroom after seeing the bedroom, she could feel the wetness I’m her lacy thong. She needed him now. She could see they way he was taking every detail of the bathroom into account. She had enough. She basically jumped him but she could tell that he wasn’t complaining when a soft moan escaped his lips. 

‘Tess’ He said in between the hard kisses.   
She only responded by kissing him more deeply. She hoisted her leg up beside his groin and began to gently grind on him.   
He gasped beside her and let out a shriek.   
‘Tess baby’ He panted.   
‘We really need to go, we were only suppose to drop our suitcases off’   
Tessa pouted, she knew they would continue this later but the wait would kill her.   
‘Fine’ she responded and began to unlatch herself.   
‘But here’s a little something to get you through tonight’ she whispered.   
Scott was slightly confused and what she meant and began to watch her and lifted her dress up, Scott began to sweat uncontrollably.   
She played with her waistband if her thong and then proceeded to stroke her clit for a few seconds before bringing her hand back out.   
‘Open up’ she whispered.  
To say Scott was shocked was an understatement, however he proceeded and opened his mouth.   
She placed her fingers inside his mouth and looked at him with desire.   
‘Suck’ was all she said.   
Yip she was gonna be the death of him, will he survive until tonight, probably not.


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has a hard time controlling his desire for Tessa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the fic so far! More chapters to follow!!

Scott had a hard time getting his erection down after Tessa’s little gift. She left and joined the rest of the group allowing Scott to compose himself before dinner. He seriously loved Tessa, he’d become vastly aware of her desires over the past 2 years and let’s just say she’s more of a Carmen in bed than a Mahler. But she had her soft moments as well but Scott fucking loved it. He loved the way she could tell him what she wanted and how without getting embarrssed. The media and fans always thought Tessa was a sweetheart but she takes a different persona in bed and he craved it. 

After worlds in 2017, Scott was feeling so down after nearly causing the gold for them. He was on such a low even though they won. So he was suprised when Tessa basically jumped him in their hotel room and the night proceeded to make him feel good and anytime he went to touch her, she proceeded to ignore it and tell him she wanted to show how much he meant towards her. It was one of the best nights of his life and he nearly proposed right there and then. 

Tessa was a one dream wonder. Everything he wanted in a women she was that. To the curve of her abs to her small petite ass, she was perfect. He really shouldn’t be thinking off Tessa while trying to get his erection down. 

He was 20 minutes late. 

It wasn’t that the dinner was boring, Tessa had loved her old and new friends she had just met but she was growing impatient. She could feel Scott’s ragged breath on her shoulder as she leaned into him. They were seated at a round table outside of a small French restaurant. They had blankets around them as it turned out to be a cold night. Music was blaring as well as loud chatter. Tessa couldn’t focus though, she wanted him. The want for Scott was something she could only understand and maybe his past girlfriends but she’s couldnt think about them right now. She looked to her left where Jennifer and her husband were seated, they were to caught up in whatever they were talking about to notice if they were to have a bit of fun. Tessa was quite a shy person but she was so horny she couldn’t take it anymore. She began to move her hand under the blanket, at that moment Scott looked at her and could sense what she was about to do. His breath quickened as he have her a warning look. She smirked back at him. 

Her hand followed down the trail of her body to just where her thong started, she stared suductively at Scott. He stared back and raised his eyebrows as to give her the go ahead. She moved her hands to position them around her clit and started making circular motions. Tessa loved playing with her clit as well as Scott playing with her clit. She continued watching Scott, noticing how he had reposition his pants a few times. She quickened the pace and started going different directions. Tessa knew she wasn’t going to last much longer. She had to keep biting her lips to keep her whimpers at bay. 

Scott was seriously going to lose it. Tessa was touching herself in public, she was insane. But it turned him on. He could see her reaching her peak and knew he needed to do something to increase her orgasm. He stared at her and winked while placing his hand under the blanket. He swotted her hand away and began to stroke her clit hitting all the soft spots. He had to kept hushing Tessa as her moans became more eratic. He picked up the pace and quickened the pace, she came on his hand and her aftershocks were uncontrollable. 

At this moment Jennifer looked round at Tessa, and a look of worry came over her face.   
‘Tessa are you okay? You look a little unwell’ she asked.   
Tessa being the cool individual she is responded with   
‘Yeah I think I’m coming down with something so I think me and Scott are going to go back to the hotel.’   
No-one batted an eye as they said their goodbyes.   
This was going to continue in the bedroom... or the shower... or the bath.


	4. The red seats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Tessa explore the red seats in the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii I hope you are all enjoying so far! I’m not very good with grammar etc but I’m trying to improve! 
> 
> Thankyou for all the love so far!   
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!

Scott was about to combust, he thought he was never going to make it back to that hotel suite. He kept having thoughts about fifty shades of grey. Damn Tessa for making him watching it. Why did the hotel have red everywhere. God he wanted to fuck her everywhere and anywhere, up against the shower door, in the shower, against the hot tub/bed as well as inside, on those red chairs next to the window that she has been eyeing up as soon as the walked in, don’t forgot about those white couches in the bedroom, and also the table and of course the fucking bed. God it was going to be a long night.  
He could see Tessa sheepishly looking at him and he knew in a instant that she had the same thoughts as him. Yip she was going to be the death of him. They didn’t hold hands as the walked through the streets of Reim but he could feel the heat radiating off of her from her last orgasm, she was glowing. They arrived at the hotel and stepped into the elevator making sure no-one was in the lift with them. As soon as the lift door was closed he pushed her against the elevator door grinding on her. Tessa let out a soft moan in response and began passionately kissing him, they pulled back to breath, Scott began to kiss her neck and Tessa let out a gasp. She knew that he particularly enjoyed that area of her neck due to shape of you, but honestly she didn’t mind. He began to nibble and suck on her neck. Tessa knew that would leave a mark in the morning but she didn’t care. ‘Mine’ Scott whispered. That turned Tessa on even more she could feel the pool of wetness in her thong building. God Scott was going to kill her. The ping of the elevator pulled them apart, Tessa could see the smirk on his lips, she was going to come then and there.   
How they made it to their suite Scott will never know. As soon as the door closed Scott was about to rip her clothes off when suddenly Tessa stopped her. She had her carmen face on and Scott knew that Tessa wanted to take charge. He could see her eyes beginning to change colour like before and he knew that he was in for one hell of a ride. She began to circle him like he was prey. She began stroking his arms as well as his chest before taking one of his hands and leading him to the dinning area. He shot a look of surprise to her as they walked straight past the bathroom, she smirked in response. ‘That’s for later baby’ she whispered. The only time Tessa used pet names was during sex and god it turned him on. He could feel his erection rising, one look at Tessa and he knew she noticed it too. Another smirk. She lead him to the red chairs and pushed him down on one with some force. ‘Off’ she commanded as she pointed at his tshirt and he complied. The began kissing passionately taking each others flavours, she tasted like the sweet desert she just ate where as he tasted like sweet beer. They hummed in unison as there tongues flicked. Tessa softly bite on Scott’s bottom lip and he moaned happily. She began to straddle him and Scott’s hands began to rest on her petite bum. They both knew they could just cum from kissing each other, so Tessa pulled back and began leaving a trail of wet kisses down his abs and just above his pants. Tessa winked at Scott and he knew what was coming. She unbuckled his pants and removed them as well as his boxers. He was already hard for her and she began to suck the pre cum off of Scott’s dick. Scott let out a harsh moan and began to breath harshly. She began to take long sucks of Scott’s dick making sure not to make herself gag. Tessa loved Scott’s dick, it was the perfect size for her just as they were for each other. Tessa began to cup Scott’s balls, his back arched which made Tessa take his dick even more in her mouth. She started sucking furiously and looked up, to her enjoyment Scott’s eyes were at the back of his head. ‘Tess, babe, you have to stop..im gonna’ Scott gasped. ‘Your going to what Scott’ Tessa toyed while stroking him. ‘Tessaaaaaa…stop…im gonna cum’ He panted and just like that Tessa stopped. He looked down to see her smirking. That was it. He wanted to be in charge. ‘Okay Tess, your turn’ he whispered and picked her up by the waist and placed her on the seats. Yeah he was going to make her scream and cum infront of everybody in Reim and he could not wait for it.


	5. Tessa’s turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott drives Tessa crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More updates coming tomorrow!

Tessa knew as soon as she nearly made Scott cum, that he was going to tease and drive her crazy. She also knew that he liked to be in control when taking her needs and god she loved him when he done it. Scott began to remove Tessa’s sundress slowly making sure to emphasise the slowness. Tessa felt shivers down her spine which ran down to her clit, god she was getting so horny and he hadn’t even done anything. As soon as Scott removed her sundress he stood back and looked her. This had become a habitat of Scott’s when they started dating, he would often just gaze and tell her how perfect she was. Tonight was no different and Tessa felt the blush going up her neck. Sensing her becoming a little impatient, Scott continued his work. He laid Tessa across the red chairs and climbed on top of her. He began to leave wet kisses all over her neck and collarbones, making sure to emphasise on the area of her neck that was his favourite. He then began to cup her breasts. Her nipples became hard as he lightly blew on them which sent shivers down Tessa’s body. ‘Scott’ she whimpered. Now it his turn to smirk.  
‘Scott please’ she whimpered again.  
‘What do you want baby’ scott whispered.   
‘suck them scott’ she pleaded.   
‘suck on what T’ he smirked.  
‘my nipples Scott…please’ she whimpered.  
Scott loved to tease with Tessa and often asked what she needed. He began to toy with her left nipple which caused Tessa to arch her back, he had to hold her down. Tessa had extrememly sensitive nipples he knew this because everytime she stepped on the ice with just a sports bra, her nipples immediately hardened and he made sure he brushed them every so often in which he often received a glare or a moan. He began to suck and lick on each nipple, making sure he took his time to give her pleasure. He wanted to make her cum from just toying with her nipples alone, and he did.   
She began to shriek out his name in response to his sucking ‘Scott…im going to cum’ she pleaded.  
‘Scott pleaseeeeee’   
‘Cum for my baby, let it out’ he whispered in her ear. And she did.  
Scott smirked at her for second time and began making his way down her abs. God he loved her abs, it showed how fierce and strong she was and god he loved licking them. Not to mention that belly piercing. When Tessa first got her belly piercing, Scott began to have wet dreams about it, it turned him on and even up to today he still loves it. He began to play with the waistband of her thong making sure to purposely brush his fingers against her vagina. Tessa let out a soft moan and lifted her legs up in response. Scott pushed her legs apart and smirked at Tessa, she responded with a wink. He then began to feast on her, he didn’t order desert at the restaurant because he knew he was going to get it at the hotel, and damn did he devour it. He could smell the sweet scent of vanilla as he began to eat her out. He flicked his tongue around her clit like she had said to him 10 years ago. He knew every sensitive spot of her clit inside and out, and began flicking furiously as he could feel her orgasm growing. He picked up the pace as her hips began to buckle.  
‘Scottttt…oh my god…im going to cum’ she screamed. God he loved it when she screamed his name when she was about to cum. Another flick to her clit sent her flying over the edge as her hands grasped his hair as buckled furiously.   
Tessa panted and smiled, god she loved this man. Her breathing was about to become normal again until she felt scott rubbing around clit. He was not done, they moaned in unison. Her orgasm was rising again not gone from her last one. Scott began to pump two fingers in and out as well as rubbing her clit.   
She couldn’t handle it , she needed a bed sheet or something to grab onto. Scotts hair will have to do she thought as she was sent flying over the edge screaming her name as Scott pumped three fingers into her. He then began to lick his fingers one by one while staring at her seductively and then procedded to kiss her passionately. Tessa could still taste her cum in his mouth and she moaned into his mouth. They pulled back panting.  
‘I think its time we moved this to the bathroom’ she teased. They both smirked at each other.


	6. The bathroom(part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Tessa have a lovely time in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of this chapter will be up later tonight! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy part one! 
> 
> Thankyou again for all of your support!!

Tessa straddled Scott as they proceeded to make their way to the bathroom, their mouths taking hostage of one another. Tessa’s hand were all over Scott’s body, sliding all over his back as well as his arms while finally latching onto his hair. Tessa loved his hair length despite everyone else’s disapproval, she was able to grasp onto to it when he fucked her until she saw stars. It was one of the many things she loved about his body. Tessa lost herself while kissing Scott, they way their mouths danced round each other making sure to nibble on each other lips and sensitive spots. If kissing was an Olympic sport they sure as hell would win…well if the ISU let them. They continued to work each others bodies, Tessa occasionally grinding on Scott, with Scott giving a moan of response. When the first started having sex, Tessa would always try to muffle her moans almost embarrassed that she was getting this much pleasure from her platonic business partner. Scott would always give her into trouble for it, but now she made sure Scott knew of her demands and were and how he could achieve them. Scott knew how to make Tessa scream his name and she was getting pretty close to it when he grazed his finger over her sex. God he was going to make her cum before they even got into the bathroom. He felt her head tip back and back arch as soon as he reached it, he smirked in response.   
They continued to grind on each other pushing and pushing as they finally made it to the bathroom. Just as Scott loved that particular area of neck, Scott had a sensitive spot near his collarbone, most people didn’t know about it, although they nearly outed themselves during worlds 2017 as Tessa may or may not have left a reminder of what they had done the night before. She grazed over his collarbone making sure to lightly breath on the sensitive spot which caused him to shiver. She paused momentarily, waiting for Scott to question her next move, until she forcefully sucked on his collarbone, which caused him let out which sounded like a mix between a groan and a shriek. Tessa let out a giggle, she knew that was reaction she was going to get yet it surprised her every-time,, god this man was perfect.   
Scott looked around the bathroom and decided where to start, there was no point attempting getting clean in the shower because they both knew that they would just get dirty again. He looked over at Tessa who was eyeing up the bath or the hot tub, Scott had no idea what it was.  
‘Want you…hot tub’ was all Tessa could get out while leaving slippery kisses all over Scott’s neck. Scott was getting turned on by the fact that Tessa was demanding again, he could feel his erection against her stomach…oh god her piercing. He had to get it under control if he wanted to last for more than 3 fucking seconds. God Moir your so in love with her. He was pulled from his thoughts when Tessa slid down from her straddle position and guided him to hot tub. She began to run it, adding in some bubble bath for fun. She turned around and seductively looked at Scott, she began to get into the hot tub and when Scott went to try and join her, she stopped him. Scott furrowed his brows, confused at what she had planned. She had her carmen face on and Scott knew he was in for a ride. She took what was remaining from the bottle of bubble bath and poured it all over herself. Holy shit, Scott thought. She began stroking herself making sure to get every inch of her body, working the bubble bath lotion into her skin. She took her time over her breasts making sure to watch Scott while doing it. She knew this would kill him but she loved to tease. She worked her way to down to her abs, knowing that they were Scott’s favourite thing about her body, grazing over her piercing while biting her lip.   
Scott’s erection was growing hard and anymore of Tessa’s little show and he was going to be over the edge, as soon as she started playing with her piercing he was a goner. He pounced at her, crashing his lips against hers as he felt around her body. Tessa let him have a sense of command before pulling back. Scott pouted in response.  
‘Sit down’ Tessa commanded as she pushed Scott backwards. Tessa was surprised at herself at the show she just put on and was proud at how Scott couldn’t hold back until the end. She knew how much patience he had and boy she was going to hear about this tomorrow from him. Scott began to sit back against the hot tub, fully aware of what Tessa’s intentions were going to be. She stood above him and began kissing him passionately, she let her fingernails glide down his back and torso, Scott let out a soft moan in approval. Tessa positioned herself in a straddle position, while she let Scott readjust himself, ready for what was about to come. They hadn’t had sex in 2 days and it was enough to make Tessa go crazy. She aligned his dick with her opening and began to slide down on him. They both gasped out a response while Tessa began latching onto his hair while Scott clutching onto her ass. They began to work together starting off slow to allow them both to adjust to this position. It felt amazing with the water swirling around them, god they were both in heaven. Tessa moaned out his name as he began to stretch her. Tessa was trying to keep her composure and not cum in 2.5 seconds, but it was growing hard. Both of them began to move deeper and harder as they were both in sync, keeping each other’s rhythms. She began to grind while bouncing on him.  
‘Tessa, fuck, I don’t know if I can keep going, fuckk’ Scott shouted, his voice only made her quicken the pace, around 20 seconds later they were both moaning as one last grind from Tessa sent them both flying over the edge together. In unison the both shouted their names, Tessa’s muscles tightened and clenched around his hard dick as after shocks rolled over her body. As she pulled off she whimpered as she felt a sense of lost. Scott grabbed her and began to hug her attentively.  
‘I love you’ Scott whispered.  
‘I love you so much Scott’ She replied.   
‘How about we get something to eat and then we try out the shower’ Scott asked. She hummed in approval. God it was going to be a long night and loved it.


End file.
